


tungkulin

by jovenlovebot (salamangkera)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, it's all i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamangkera/pseuds/jovenlovebot
Summary: Manuel Bernal is a lot of things, but first and foremost, he is a kuya.





	tungkulin

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posting this here, and also on [tumblr](http://joven-hernando.tumblr.com/post/179238083564/manuel-bernal-is-a-lot-of-things-but-first-and)! from my [thread](https://twitter.com/jovenlovebot/status/1044532635190538241) on twitter.

               Manuel remembers the words of Antonio Luna. How the Filipinos value family over anything, and how that would be our downfall. He can't help but think that he let the general down. He shoots a quick "Patawad, Heneral", hopes that he understands, and just runs for Angelito. 

               They keep him imprisoned for days.

               He doesn't remember the last time he ate or drank anything. Every inch of his body feels swollen, but he's beyond pain now. The only thing he feels is sadness.

               For his country, because for sure, they will fall. The Heneral was right. 

               For Goyong and Julian, because they were not the friends he thought he knew.

               For Jose, because he was out there, still alive, still running, alone and afraid.

               Most of all, for Angel. For having to go through so much at such a young age. For having to experience all the ugliness of war. 

               He vows not to make a sound. He would not give them that satisfaction. More than that, he doesn't want Angel to hear. He knows he is beating himself up for giving up Manuel's location. He wouldn't want to add more to the overwhelming guilt he must feel. 

               He yearns to see him, reassure him, tell him it's okay, that he loves him no matter what. His wish is granted on the seventh day.

               Julian comes in, taunts him, gives a few hits, the usual. Goyong is there too, just watching. Vicente looks like he would rather be anywhere else. They continue their little game where they repeat their questions and he stares them in the eye and makes no sound.

               Julian's getting frustrated, Manuel can tell. He whispers a command to one of the soldiers. Manuel hears the door open. A long silence, marching boots, then,

               "KUYA!" 

               Manuel's heart breaks. Panginoong Diyos, Angelito, their bunso, he sounds so  _broken_. Manuel whips his head around. He sees him, bound, between two other soldiers. He sees the bruises beginning to darken on his baby brother's skin. His blood boils. But he keeps his mouth shut. 

               He retreats to his mind. He feels a calm wash over him, and he  _knows_. He just knows that he dies today.

               He looks at Angel again. Tells him to remember what he said. Take a deep breath. Remember that their lives are cheap. They fight for something bigger than themselves. 

               Julian, that bastard, taunts him again. He tells Manuel that if he refuses to answer, the next blow lands on Angel.

               How cruel, making him choose between giving up Jose and seeing Angel hurt. He panics. Goyong sees this, and crouches down. And Manuel can't bear to look at him. 

               He knows Goyong. That little boy that Jose befriended once. The kid who so desperately wanted to prove that he could be more. The soldier rising quickly through the ranks.

               But this, this Goyo in front of him, the boy general who has the face of his friend, he doesn't know. 

               Goyo tells him not to make things harder for himself.  _Just answer our question_ , he says.  _You'll be a soldier again_ , he says.  _Be Aguinaldo's_ , he says. Then Manuel understands. This boy in front of him isn't a general. He is a dog, obedient to his master, always wanting to please.

               And Manuel, when before he felt sadness, he now feels pity. Pity, because this boy who held so much promise has lost his way. Then he does something unthinkable.

               He begins laughing. Here he is, minutes from death, and he pities his would-be killer. The world has lost its mind. 

               Manuel laughs and laughs. He laughs at it all. The room stills, awed by the man in chains. They feel a tension rising, palpable in the air. They hold their tongues, not daring to interrupt. They listen. Manuel forgets his vow to stay silent. He breaks. He lets everything out. 

               It feels so fucking good to spit the truth in Goyo's face. Manuel watches in amusement as emotions flicker across the general's face: anger, doubt, fear, realization. Manuel smirks in satisfaction as Goyo stands up and leaves the room. He can't help but howl with laughter. 

               He barely hears the command that would end his life. He just laughs at it all.

               Because the revolution is dead, Antonio Luna and Paco Roman are gone, Eduardo Rusca is taken, his brother Jose is nowhere to be found, Angelito is watching, and Manuel just laughs. 

               A single gunshot rings through the cell.

               The laughter stops.

               The screaming begins. 


End file.
